Twisted Memories
by tiedyesummers
Summary: Elizabeth Cauley landed on this island, alone and confused, was she on a plane crash? She can't remember, and now she's met these boys, living off this land and suriving, but is her arrival a good one, or just the instigation of a fight? RalphxOCxJack


**This story was inspired by reading Lord of the Flies last year when I thought, "This would be an awesome story if all the characters were just a little bit older, and there was at least one girl" , you know? **

**Had to do it. Sorry, but I'm one for Mary Sues, so if you like the headstrong boyish heriones not afraid to take a swing at a large boy or kill a pig... umm sorry not here..**

**Anyways, enjoy, this is not my first fanfic, but it's been a while. I lost my other account (yes I'm very forgetful). Hope you like it! Please Review if you can, I'd love hear feedback.**

**Oh, and we can't forget, t****he book "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding was not written by me, and as suggested, it was written by William Golding... And I'm not him... In fact I'm a girl.. so I own nothing except for Elizabeth.**

**~tiedyesummers~  
**

* * *

The waves lapped along the beach, licking the sand with each salty wave. A soft breeze rolled in, rustling the trees with each new gust. Never had a place so beautiful been seen by Elizabeth Cauley.

But with everything so great, comes a fault, and this paradise discovered had many. The main reason being that it was in isolation, no one to be seen or heard.

Elizabeth sat up, confused and alone. She looked around, but saw no one but a lone blue bird hopping along the beach and peeping.

She stood up, and combed her fingers through her long brown hair. She then patted her dress clean of sand and other offending rocks and things.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out to recieve only her voice in echo back.

She took a few steps down the beach when she heard a sound. Not very loud, and not very close, but one that sounded almost like a child's laughter. As she walked further down the beach she heard it again, but this time the tiniest bit louder.

This time she knew it was laughter, and she walked faster to find even one human being to tell her where she was or how she got here. For you see, Elizabeth had hit her head before she crashed and could not remember anything but her name. She did not remember where she was from, who her parents were or even what she looked like.

The last thing she remembered was someone calling to her, saying the name Elizabeth. She was certain this was directed to her, as she clearly remembers it as so.

She walked further and further, still seeing no sign of any people, but the laugher was definitely a child's. The strangest part about it was that it sounded like it was right where she was. She could hear it, almost as it came from the trees.

"Hello? Is someone in that tree?" she called, looking around her.

She heard a rustling and the laughter was no more. She could not see even one child, but she knew there was one hiding.

"Please come out, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just lost." she said, trying to get help from the mysterious laughter.

Suddenly a loud thump came from behind her, and she took a quick breath in, startled by the sudden noise where there was none before. She turned around to see a small dirty boy, looking at her with curious eyes.

"A girl? Eric, you better come see this for yourself!" he said to the air around him.

Suddenly a child falls from the tree, and onto the ground beside the other. They were almost identical in looks, except the one had less dirt on him, and had probably been swimming more recently. They were both wearing dirty old school uniforms, strangely enough. The one that must be Eric spoke up.

"I think we should show the chief. He wouldn't believe us if we just told him."

"Yeah, we should bring her-"

"right to him so that he can-"

"see for himself." The twins seemed to be able to predict what the other would say, and finished each other's sentences.

"The chief?" she asked.

"That's what we're plannin'-"

"Will you come with us-?" They asked, probably wondering her name.

"Elizabeth," she told them. "and I will come with you Eric and-."

"Sam." The dirtier one answers.

"I'm sam, and he's Eric."

"Samn'Eric" they said.

The boys walked on, leading forward to where the chief would be located. The boys both chatted to each other in a quick manner, almost in their own language. Elizabeth could only catch a few words out of the conversation, such as Ralph, Jack, hunters, join, girl, and pig.

They led her to a cove, in which she saw not one, not even a few, but many boys, all milling around the beach. They each found something to occupy their time with. There were kids playing in the water, eating, and working on creating something she was not sure what it was, but she noticed something that was hard not to. There was not one girl.

"Ralph! Come see this!" called one of the twins, and I larger boy turned around, his fair hair shining in the sunlight. Squinting, he could not seethe strange few emerging from the jungle, and walked over from building.

"What is it Samn'Eric, I'm kind of busy, we need-" he stopped suddenly as the sun was finally out of his eyes and it revealed Elizabeth, a sight for sore eyes some might say, as she was the first girl they had seen in quite a while.

He opened and closed his mouth, at loss of words. She decided to help him a bit, and hopefully unfreeze him from his shocked state.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am."

* * *

**So I have about, 5 projects due this week, and I have started hmmm let me see... one? So I might not post for a few days.. Hope you liked it though! :) **


End file.
